The invention relates to a handling instrument for a bone anchor, in particular a bone screw, in particular a pedicle screw in spinal surgery, the instrument being detachably, but also rigidly and non-rotatably, connectable to a head of the bone anchor and extending in an axial longitudinal direction, said instrument comprising a first outer housing part extending in the longitudinal direction and a second inner housing part which extends in the longitudinal direction and can be inserted into the first outer housing part in the longitudinal direction, the housing parts being tubular or sleeve-shaped, at least in sections, and the first outer housing part including an internal thread which extends in the longitudinal direction, and the second inner housing part including an external thread which extends in the longitudinal direction and can be screwed into the internal thread, the first outer housing part engaging behind the head of the bone anchor in the longitudinal direction, and the second inner housing part, when screwed in, being capable of being supported against the head of the bone anchor in the longitudinal direction such that the instrument can thus be detachably fastened to the head of the bone anchor.
Handling instruments of this kind are known.
Accordingly, the problem addressed by the present invention is that of improving the handling instrument such that it is easier for surgeons to use.